


Exchange of Gifts

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney needs to find the perfect exchange gift for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange of Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts), [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts), [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



Christmas was a time for giving.

Before John came into his life, bringing a whole galaxy to holographic life before his eyes, Rodney had refused to join the masses in bowing to all the retail propaganda. He had avoided the plague and kid-infested shopping malls in particular. Actually, he avoided them even when it wasn't Christmas, not wanting to be surrounded by so many people with their screaming kids and streaming noses.

Kids and germs, something he avoided at all costs.

Kelgar wasn't exactly heaving with people but he still felt on edge every time someone brushed past him to study the wares on display, wishing he'd not become so caught up in his work that he missed the final weekly check in with Earth before the _Daedalus_ headed back to Atlantis. Everyone had sent back their Christmas gift lists except him. Now, if he wanted to see the quiet joy light up John's eyes on Christmas morning then he'd have to hope there was something here in the market on Kelgar.

Crowded in by so many people he almost missed the perfect gift, but with it purchased and tucked away safely in his backpack he relaxed for the first time in days.

Christmas Day came and he awoke feeling giddy with nervous excitement, something he hadn't experienced since early childhood. John was already up and puttering around the tiny kitchen attached to their new quarters. He came back into their bedroom with two mugs of coffee, hair still damp from the shower, and slid back into bed beside Rodney after putting the coffee down on their respective bedside tables.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured, leaning in plant a soft, almost sloppy kiss on Rodney's lips.

When he pulled back Rodney found a small, gaily wrapped package on his lap. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times before putting it down so he could reach into the bedside drawer and extract his gift for John.

"Are you going to open it?" Rodney asked nervously.

"You open yours first."

"No, you go first."

"I think you should open _yours_ first."

"Really? We are going to argue over who goes first on Christmas morning?"

"Not if you open your gift first."

With a huff, Rodney slid his index finger beneath an unsealed edge and tore off the paper, smiling when he saw the small holoemitter. Radek had obviously fixed it for John.

"I figured you could set up in the lab in front of a dartboard, and when someone really annoys you, you can bring up their image and throw darts at them."

As much as the idea intrigued him, Rodney knew he'd fill it with images of the people he cared about, and John in particular.

"Thank you," he murmured, kissing John softly.

He sat back and watched as John opened his gift from Rodney, the tip of his tongue sticking out like a small boy. Once he had opened it, he looked at the small pieces in confusion at first but Rodney knew he'd figure it out himself so he remained silent for once. Slowly John pieced together the Ancient object, opening the telescopic parts and attaching the pieces until the contents of the small gift covered half of their bed. Halfway through the construction Rodney could tell by the huge smile that he'd chosen right.

"Where did you...? Can we go now?"

An hour later, Rodney relaxed back on the picnic blanket on the East pier and smiled at John's boyish laughter. Others had joined them, laughing and cheering too as Teyla settled down beside him with Torren clapping excitedly on her lap as he watched in awe.

High above them the mind-controlled Ancient kite swooped and dove against the backdrop of a cloudless blue sky and the towers of Atlantis.

END

 


End file.
